


I Think I'm Ready For My Close-Up

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro learns a complicated lesson about not snooping through his father's security tapes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm Ready For My Close-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Per confusedkayt's continued egging me on via LJ, the title comes from Britney Spears' "Kill The Lights."

Pietro likes that his dad seems to want him around, even after the Brotherhood has failed Magneto so thoroughly, but it has its price. Perhaps the biggest is that, for all of their considerable might, Magneto's Acolytes' secret base is, well, kind of boring. The physical training venues aside - Magneto seems to take the possibility of needing to scrap with fists and feet at the loss of one's mutant powers very seriously, so all of his cohorts practice fighting, and often - there aren't any video game consoles or even comic books. There's a large TV, of course, but his father keeps it trained on various news broadcasts, so it hardly helps. Sometimes, Pietro runs himself to exhaustion, just to give himself an excuse to sleep, to put himself out of commission for a while.

When he finds the video monitor room left ajar one evening, he looks around warily, and then shuffles inside. The bevy of tapes draw his eye immediately. The majority of them, he realizes as he starts sifting them quickly, are merely security films, labeled meticulously with his father's small, blocky writing. A few others seem to be some Australian cartoon that Pyro has bootleg copies of; Pietro isn't sure how the differently coded tapes are able to play in what seems to him to be simply an American VCR, but he's not a big fan of cartoons anyways, and he's already been subject to Pyro's dropping quotes he doesn't care about into casual conversation, so he leaves them alone.

At the bottom of a pile, he spots an unlabeled video cassette. The lack of identification catches his eye. He pops it into the VCR, and after several seconds, the mystery is solved for him. He spots his father first, back to the camera, cape billowing a bit, and assumes it's just another security vid. Then Magneto moves aside, and Pietro realizes that this film footage has an entirely different purpose. "Magnus," the room's other occupant murmurs, and Pietro gapes at the TV screen, eyes popping out of his head.

"My dad and the professor? What the ..." He blinks a few times, but still, the image persists; not to mention, the sounds - his dad's deep voice, chuckling darkly, and the professor's own smooth, dignified tones; then a gloved hand smoothing over the professor's face, and more soft laughter. Blushing furiously, Pietro turns the volume way down, not so much that he can't hear the two men talking if he strains, but not enough for him to catch every word easily, either.

"... planning to take my pants the rest of the way off?" the professor is saying, and Pietro watches his father loom in front of the other man in his wheelchair, and then crouch down in one fluid movement. Any minute now, he thinks, disgust will overtake him and he'll hit the "Stop" button and never step foot in this room again ... and then his father is fumbling with the professor's pants, moving the zipper down without touching it and then helping him tug his trousers and underwear down his prone legs and off, and his hand moves reluctantly away from the VCR.

He watches his dad scoop the other man up in his arms, naked from the waist down, save for his socks, and watches Magneto mouth down Charles' neck while the professor works his arms out of his familiar green jacket. He begins to tug at his turtleneck sweater, but Magneto stops him, and Pietro cranes his neck to hear what he's saying: "Leave it on ... I like it," his dad offers, and his hand strays up to rub at the professor's stomach and, briefly, to brush against one of his nipples. "Oh," he hears Charles gasp, and the soft noise goes straight to Pietro's cock. Glancing behind him at the now-closed door to the room, he reaches out and flicks the knob on the TV a little, making his father's and the professor's sex noises easier to hear.

They're kissing, now, and it sounds wet and breathy, and Pietro watches the professor tug at strands of his father's hair, angling his head so their mouths can interlock more neatly. It's not until Magneto is walking them both towards a bed that Pietro recognizes the room as part of the Xavier mansion; he's been there enough to find it familiar. As Magneto moves, the camera follows, as if it's set to be attracted to motion. Pietro's stomach flutters. Somehow, the subterfuge required of his father to go to Charles' home for such matters seems to make this even more intimate. Suddenly, it feels even weirder to be watching this.

His father sets the professor on the bed, and then crawls up the mattress on his hands and knees himself, coming to a stop in front of the other man's parted legs. They kiss again, and then Charles squirms when Magneto presses sharp kisses to his neck and down his chest and stomach, tugging up his shirt ("... told you it was going to be a nuisance," Charles laughs breathlessly), eventually skimming his way to the professor's cock. Pietro realizes he's staring at it: It's nothing particularly special, he supposes, but there's something about the fact that it's hard and red and dripping a little and it's all because of what Magneto's doing that transfixes him. His mouth is wide open, and he realizes he's personally invested a bit in what Magneto's going to do next when his dad laps experimentally at the head and he whispers "yeah," his hand going to his own crotch.

He hears the professor groan, and watches the bald man's head fall back against the bed's headboard, his eyelashes fluttering. "Mmm," he intones, and his fingers are fisting the back of Magneto's head. His father is still fully dressed, save for his helmet, and something about the splash of color from Magneto's gloves as his hands grip at the professor's pale thighs stirs something in Pietro. He bites his lip and shoves his hand down into his underwear, wrapping his fingers around his prick. He's hard now, too, and it's not going to take long, not with the loud sucking sounds his father is making on the tape, not with the way the professor keeps moaning and begging ("oh, Magnus, p-please, yes, oh"). "Yeah," Pietro mumbles, and he's not even watching the TV at this point, simply listening to the noises emanating from it as he rubs his hand over his cock repeatedly, faster and faster, his orgasm building to a heady release.

"... want me to suck your balls, Charles? Do you think you've earned it?" Magneto's voice is low and teasing, and Pietro looks back at the TV screen again just long enough to see his father spreading Charles' legs even wider, dipping his head even lower, and the professor's mouth is wide open and gasping, and suddenly, Pietro is thrown over the edge, coming furiously into his hand, groaning loudly, his leg muscles spasming a little from the instinctive tightening of his limbs. "Fuck," he moans, chest heaving, and the two figures on television are still engrossed in one another, even as his own orgasm peters off.

"Wow," Pietro says to himself, and he's about to shut the tape off and put it back where he found it ('for later,' he thinks idly to himself, because this definitely isn't the last time he's going to happen to find his way in here), when ... "Pietro? I need security tape #78 C. It should be right in that pile on the left ..." Magneto trails off, and Pietro can tell, even before he whips around, face beet red, what it is that has attracted his father's attention.

"Oh," the Master of Magnetism says, blinking, and Pietro fumbles with the VCR, eventually shutting the entire television off in haste. He digs through the tape pile - the very same one from whence his father's filmed foray with the professor came, it seems - until #78 C is located. "Thank you," Magneto tells him, and then strides quickly from the room, shutting the door without touching it. Probably, Pietro thinks as he wipes his hands furiously on the legs of his pants, his father's ability to manipulate doorknobs with his mutation is why he was able to enter the room so quietly in the first place. Quickly, he fastens his own pants, still flushing and cursing himself for his stupidity.

As an afterthought, he still ends up removing the tape from the VCR, setting it underneath the others. If nothing else, he decides as he exits the room, no longer sure if he'll try to come back - assuming his father doesn't put a lock on it, of course - he won't be responsible for Pyro or Gambit happening upon it, should they have reason to be in there themselves. Then he closes the door firmly behind him, and takes the long way back to the room he's claimed as his own here, just so he doesn't have any more awkward run-ins with his father tonight. As it is, he thinks ruefully, it's going to be strange sharing a breakfast table tomorrow morning.


End file.
